


Fede

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comics/Movie Crossover, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: [Lieve Rusame 107 parole]America tremava.Non doveva essere lì, davanti alla sua porta. Erano nemici.“Sei una brava persona, lo sai? Voglio dire…il tuo capo è un pazzo psicopatico…ma tu sei una brava persona…”
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fede

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia precedentemente pubblicata su Efp  
> \- Crossover Axis Power Hetalia/Il gigante di Ferro

America tremava.  
Non doveva essere lì, davanti alla sua porta. Erano nemici.  
“Sei una brava persona, lo sai? Voglio dire…il tuo capo è un pazzo psicopatico…ma tu sei una brava persona…”  
“Stai bene?”  
“Io…no. C’è stato un problema da me. Top secret. Roba grossa. Un tizio, Marron… Mansley… boh… ha quasi lanciato un ordigno atomico per paura dei russi. Assurdo, vero? E stava per uccidere tutti…perché aveva paura. E ho pensato…sì, cavolo…non voglio essere così …”  
Russia capì.  
Quell’uomo gli aveva rubato qualcosa: _la fede. Fede_ nella bontà umana, nel coraggio, nella forza. Lo aveva segnato. Un trauma indelebile.  
Erano nemici, ma ora aveva bisogno di aiuto.  
“Entra.”  
“Sicuro?”  
“Sì.”


End file.
